Skateboards & Rockband
by Kiba'sgurl4evr
Summary: Meet Sakura Haruno and her gang. Natural skaters and bikers growing up together. What happens when a certian Uchiha moves into town. Will the group split up? or will they be able to stay friends? Sasusaku, Nejiten, shikatema, Naruhina, saiino. T for safe
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**

**Hey guys its me the sasusaku mega fan writer. JK. So I came up with this story while reading a book and I was all like "yeah I should totally write that"**

**So here it is ^^**

**Me no own Naruto!!!!!!!!!!**

**Skateboards & Rock band**

** I don't know what it is about being a skater, but ever since I was little I loved to ride anything with wheels. First, it was bike, then BMX, and eventually the good old skateboard. Who am I? Well, my names Sakura Haruno. I'm 17, and a junior in High School. I have pink; yes it's all natural, hair and emerald eyes. I'm a sister to Naruto Uzimaki who came from the step- father side of the family. He's got blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He's loud and stupid, but I still love him. My mother and father died a long time ago, leaving me with my step-brothers dad, who is always out of town writing his porno book. I guess it was a good thing considering I can have my friends over and stuff like that, but in the end it's always a little lonely.**

** I go to Konoha High, which in a way, it the most unsupervised, utterly useless school ever built. The principal, Tsunade, is always drunk and the vice principal, Shizuni, is way too hectic. Karin, the school cheerleader is always on us, trying to bag us down…you know what I mean? The girl NOBODY likes. Yeah, that's her alright.**

** I have 8 main people I hang with. My posse. Oh, and if you haven't guessed it, they too are skaters. First is Kiba. He's the right hand man, my brother from another mother, so to speak. He's got messy dark brown hair, and is the biker of the group. He's got black, dog like eyes and wears baggy clothes. His dog Arakumaru is family to us all. Second is Ino. She's been my best friend since third grade. She doesn't skate, but she's all about the clubs. She's got blonde hair, which probably explains her stupidity, (no offense blondes!!) and blue eyes. **

** Then there's Sai. He's the artist and the biker too. He has black eyes and matching black hair. He's quiet and doesn't really understand the point of emotions. In fourth is Ten Ten. She's got brown hair, which she wears in buns, and brown eyes. She rollerblades, and collects weapons. Her boyfriend, Neji, also hangs with us. He's got long brown hair and clear, light lavender eyes. He also has a cousin Hinata, who bikes also. She has blue/black hair and eyes like Neji. Shikamaru and Temari are together too. They both bike. Shikamaru has brown hair, usually tied in a spiky ponytail, and brown eyes. Temari, on the other hand, has blonde hair and blue eyes.**

** We usually hand at the speedway or skate park after school and are together 24/7.**

**Last thing I should tell you… I don't intend in falling in love with anyone anytime soon.**

**So there's the prologue to my new story, **_**Skateboards & Rock Band**_**. So go down to the middle of the screen and push that little green button. **

** -Kibasgurl4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hey guys so here's the second chapter. I know the prologue was short but I'll write more in the upcoming chapters. So let's get on with the story!!!!!!!**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

What's the hardest thing in the world? Let me fill you in. Waking up a certain Naruto Uzimaki. I swear he can sleep through absolutely anything. I tried ice water. Did it work? Nope. What about banging on my drum set? Ha, just a waste of time.

I sighed at his motionless figure and walked half-way down the stairs. After heavily debating if I should leave without him or not, I finally came up with a plan to awake the snoring Naruto.

"I GUESS I'LL HAVE TO EAT THIS YUMMY BEEF FLAVORED RAMEN ALL BY MY SELF!" I yelled running down the stairs as the hyperactive blonde came rushing behind me.

"RAMEN!" he yelled as he ran past me to the kitchen. After a few minutes he came back into the living room and looked at me, "Eh, Sakura…where's the ramen at." I rolled my eyes. Like I said, he can be so stupid at times.

"Nowhere," I replied looking at his now depressed face, "but it's time for school, and Hinata-Chan will be there." I stretched out Hinata's name, knowing that a blush would appear on his face. As to my predictions, a red taint brushed his cheeks. He had always had a crush on the Hyuuga. He was just too blind to see she liked him as well.

"Then what are you waiting for Sakura, hurry and go get dressed" he said halfway up the stairs. I laughed, but obeyed his command and dressed into baggy bleached out jeans, a black tank top, a white splattered black hoodie, and black vans.

On my way out I grabbed my skateboard and met with Naruto. He wore black baggy jeans and an orange plain tee. He had on his favorite black converse; his board also in hand. "Let's go," I said kick flipping of our porch and on to the pavement, "The whole group is waiting for us at the school gates."

It takes about twenty minutes to skate to school, plus ten minutes to get Naruto ramen at a gas station. So, overall it takes thirty minutes. When we finally got to campus we were greeted by everyone there. Ino was standing next to her red convertible camero; Sai was next to her, his black bike locked up at the rack. Ten Ten had brought her roller blades, and she was skating around her boyfriend, Neji, who was holding his board in his hand. Hinata was blushing madly while sitting on her bike, because Naruto was talking to her. I looked over to Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall sleeping, Temari starting to get irritated.

The bell rang about ten minutes later, and I rushed to my History class. Ino and Neji had this class with me. I walked through the doorway, being the last one in the class, and sat down. I don't know why I even rushed considering the teacher, Kakashi, was ALWAYS late. A few minutes later I found a shadow leaning over my desk, and as I looked up I met the eyes of a certain Karin. I rolled my eyes and made a look at Ino, who started laughing.

"Hey Pinky," she started, "your in my spot." I looked around and noticed that I was, in fact, in her seat.

"And…" I said, "I should give a shit why…?"

I heard Neji smirk somewhere behind me, as a grin covered my face,

"And," she looked down at me, pushing her glasses up to her face, "if you don't move we're going to have a problem." I looked up at her and after a few minutes of silence with the whole class looking at us, I busted out laughing.

"Oh, we'll have problem just like last year?" I saw her face turn into a pissed emotion. See, she hated me ever since the seventh grade and once we entered sophomore year, she decided that her and her two friends would jump me in the girls' restroom. Let's just say I busted ones' head through a window and the others' through a stall door. Karin took off running down the hall.

I watched as Karin snorted and walked down to the next empty desk, sitting down and whispering a, "Whatever she just wasn't worth it." I rolled my eyes, and then smiled as my cell buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and read the message:

** Text message received: Ino Yamanaka **

** Hey sister. Karin being an idiot again? **

** Received: 9:27 a.m**

I smirked as I started texting her back.

**Send Message To: Ino Yamanaka**

** Ha. She's always an idiot, but it's nothing**

** I can't handle. *Enter evil smirk***

** Message sent: 9:30 a.m**

I looked over to her and watched as she read the message I sent her. A smile took over her face and she looked towards me, rolling her eyes giving the crazy symbol to Karin. I started to laugh until Kakashi-sensei walked in.

I instantly stood up and pointed an accusing finger at the grey haired man. "You're late again!" I yelled as a few others joined in. He looked at me first, a mask covering his mouth and left eye, but I could tell he was glaring. He turned around and started writing something about the Fire and Water Nation War.

I, on the other hand, popped my I-pod headphones in my ears and drowned out his lecture. Just another typical day at Konoha High School.

**So there it was! First chapter finally up. Ok for all those who are reading this, please R&R. You know that little green button right at the bottom of the page? Yeah push that and tell me your thoughts.**

** Kibasgurl4evr**


End file.
